<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>smile more by miechi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26357584">smile more</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/miechi/pseuds/miechi'>miechi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Iwaizumi Hajime - Freeform, M/M, Soft Iwaizumi, idk how to tag this one!!, oikawa tooru - Freeform, this is so badly written bye</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:35:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,949</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26357584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/miechi/pseuds/miechi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>iwaizumi thinks oikawa should smile more.<br/>[lowercase intended]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>smile more</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hii this is really badly written i’m sorry!! 😭 but i hope you enjoy &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>it wasn’t new news that oikawa was overworking himself; everyone knew that. but what was news was that oikawa had hurt himself in the process. he was the talk of the school ever since they had seen him with his brace on.</p><p>iwaizumi knew oikawa was trying to stay strong because oikawa was a strong person. he could maintain his same happy, cheerful act throughout the entire day but he’d be broken inside. iwaizumi had even considered oikawa be an actor because he was so good at it. oikawa had said ‘never! i’m going pro and beating everyone!’ and iwaizumi went along with it, never bringing it up again.</p><p>“iwa-chan!” oikawa greeted the raven-haired boy. oikawa was recovering from his injury so he still had a little limp but was better than before.</p><p>iwaizumi turned his head to meet a warm smile from his best friend. “hey, crappykawa.”</p><p>oikawa furrowed his eyebrows, “i thought we quit using nicknames, iwa-chan?” iwaizumi rolled his eyes. oikawa was just so dumb, wasn’t he?</p><p>“you called me ‘iwa-chan’, bakakawa.” oikawa gasped, grasping his heart as if he had been shot.</p><p>“iwa-chan, it’s a habit! i can’t stop!” he frowned. oikawa couldn’t think how it would be to call best friend by iwaizumi or hajime. he specifically made a nickname for hajime because he didn’t like how iwaizumi sounded.</p><p>“then don’t tell me to stop.” iwaizumi grumbled, crossing his arms.</p><p>nice biceps, oikawa noticed. he stared at them a bit too long; long enough for iwaizumi to notice, anyways. “why are you staring at me like that?”</p><p>oikawa jolted, “nothing! you just had a bug on your arm but it flew away!” oikawa nervously laughed. apparently, he was not as slick as he thought he was. but it would all work out if iwaizumi noticed him then asked him out and then they kissed—</p><p>no. oikawa couldn’t let his sappy thoughts get the best of him. this was his best friend for fucks sake. yes, maybe his best friend was extremely attractive and oikawa thought they would be perfect for each other but this was iwaizumi. iwaizumi is a hardworking, dedicated man who is independent and doesn’t like people who try to stop him from doing his best. oikawa had to admit that, yes, he did stand in the way sometimes but he was only trying to cheer him on!</p><p>“iwa-chan, maybe you should.. come over today?” oikawa blinked innocently. he batted his eyelashes seductively as a joke but he noticed iwaizumi’s ears flush. he could see the tiniest bit of pink decorating the tips of his cartilage.</p><p>“yeah, sure. i have to help you study anyways. you know, for your english test.” oikawa’s eyes widened to the size of saucers. he had completely forgot about that test. suddenly, oikawa was jittery and wouldn’t stay still.</p><p>“wow! i forgot about that! that’s funny, really funny. um, i have to go. see you, iwa-chan!” oikawa practicality dashed out the school and back to his house where he shifted through all his papers and textbooks to start studying. last time, he didn’t do very well and iwaizumi scolded him for not studying but also for starving himself throughout his study session. now, oikawa wouldn’t call it starving himself; he just forgot to eat because he was so busy trying to lift his grade.</p><p>oikawa previously struggled to maintain his health and that often consisted of iwaizumi forcing him to eat and sleep so oikawa wouldn’t feel sick. tooru has complained and compared iwaizumi to his mother saying ‘even my mom isn’t this bad, iwa-chan!” which only resulted in getting a light slap to the head.</p><p>oikawa had changed into something more comfortable— his gray alien hoodie and his pajama pants to be specific. he sat down on the black spinny chair at his desk and began to work.</p><p>somewhere during the middle of the time oikawa had been working, he felt hungry and decided to grab a snack and a drink. he assumed iwaizumi would be arriving soon but he didn’t want to test it. oikawa sprinted down the stairs—even though his coach had told him not to and to be careful— and landed on the floor. before he knew it, he was actually on the floor writhing in pain. his knee had sparks of pain flowing through it and he felt like it was going to burst. the tears he was trying to hold into were now flooding his face. he was beyond embarrassed and hoped no one came in. maybe he could limp back to his room instead?</p><p>like he had been spawned, iwaizumi threw the door open and called for him only to see a mewling oikawa in pain and lots and lots of tears.</p><p>“hey, hey, why are you crying? are you okay?” iwaizumi has rushed to his side and inspected him. first by looking at oikawa’s arms, he gently took one and looked it very carefully, then he did the same to the other one. next, he cupped oikawa’s chin. he moved the thick locks to the side to see if oikawa had any injuries there. from his eyes, to his nose, to his lips. then he moved to his legs. where iwaizumi left lingering touches and warmth that made oikawa’s heart flutter.</p><p>iwaizumi pressed lightly on oikawa’s knee, “here?” he asked, seeing oikawa flinch and whimper in pain. he tried to hold in his sob because he couldn’t let iwaizumi call him a baby and tease him forever.</p><p>“oikawa, you know you’re not supposed to run, right? coach said not to. you need to listen so you can get better and play again.” iwaizumi mumbled, heaving oikawa up and wrapping his arms around his legs where he carried oikawa on his back to his room.</p><p>oikawa had carded his fingers through the dark hair and rested his chin on iwaizumi’s shoulder blade. surprisingly, iwaizumi had really soft hair. it was easy to play with and oikawa just wanted to sit with iwaizumi and braid his hair all night but he knew iwaizumi would never allow that.</p><p>this wasn’t the time to be thinking that, though, because his knee was in the most pain he ever experienced. all he could do was wish for the pain to go away and leave him alone.</p><p>his train of thoughts stopped when iwaizumi set him down on his bed and bent down to fuss with his hair. “you’re so stupid, did you know that?” iwaizumi brushed oikawa’s bangs out of the way and wiped the tears away from his face. he grabbed a tissue to wipe what was left and sat down next to oikawa.</p><p>“oikawa.. you cant keep overworking yourself. we need you on the team. you’re our captain, we can’t keep the team together without you.”</p><p>“i’m working hard to get better for everyone on our team, hajime! and you’re a better captain than i could ever be! you keep me in check, i can’t do it without you! i need to get better to best tobio and fucking ushiwaka. don’t you understand? don’t you want to beat them too? we’re never going to if i can’t be my best!”</p><p>“you need to understand me, tooru. you’re the best captain we’ve ever had. if you keep overworking yourself while injured... you’re never going to get better!”</p><p>“i’m already fine! i’m capable of being on the team again and playing! it’s not—,”</p><p>oikawa was cut off by a rather abrupt hug. strong arms wrapped around oikawa’s shoulders and engulfed him in safety.</p><p>“iwa-chan.. i can’t do it. i’m trying my best but it’s so hard.” oikawa whispered, voice cracking. it broke iwaizumi’s heart.</p><p>“i know you are.. but you have to rest. don’t hurt yourself.” iwaizumi ran his fingers through oikawa’s auburn locks and comforted him. he knew oikawa was going to break down eventually because that’s what oikawa always did; he got worked up then broke down and hajime was always there to be with him no matter what.</p><p>“but iwa-chan..”</p><p>iwaizumi let oikawa cry into his shoulder and say incoherent things that he didn’t understand but made oikawa feel better. he let oikawa cuddle with him when he took a nap because he knew oikawa needed it. after all, the boy just needed a hug to break his composure and who was he to leave after making oikawa cry?</p><p>“shh, oikawa.” iwaizumi hushed the brown-haired boy, holding him closer to himself for his own warmth and comfort. maybe oikawa wasn’t as bad as he thought he was. yes, he was overdramatic and clingy but iwaizumi wouldn’t want it any other way.</p><p>he could feel oikawa’s shallow breaths as he began to fall asleep. iwaizumi made sure to tuck him in and fix the pillows. he contemplated whether he wanted to give oikawa a kiss or not; he decided he was going. besides, the boy was asleep.</p><p>iwaizumi hesitated but leaned in. a cheek kiss would be fine, right? or should he do the lips? no, that would be too risky. hajime was about to press his lips to oikawa’s cheeks until hands pulled him and their lips collided.</p><p>what the fuck just happened?</p><p>oikawa giggled against iwaizumi’s lips, hands cupping iwaizumi’s face. the kiss was fast, chaste, and sweet. iwaizumi blinked in confusion.</p><p>“iwa-chan, that took you so long to do! i was waiting.” oikawa sat up, fixing the fluffy pillows he was sleeping— “sleeping”— on. he had a wide grin plastered on his face and iwaizumi swore he looked like the cheshire cat for a second.</p><p>“i.. i thought you w-were sleeping? why are you up? this is so embarrassing.” iwaizumi muttered, rubbing the back of his neck. his face was probably super red because oikawa wouldn’t stop giggling.</p><p>“i faked it. sleeping, that is. everything else was real.”</p><p>iwaizumi knitted his eyebrows, what happened? “s-stupidkawa.”</p><p>oikawa laughed, “iwa-chan, come here!” oikawa made grabby hands at iwaizumi and iwaizumi knew that would be the death of him. if oikawa did his infamous pouty face and his newly found grabby hands, iwaizumi was sure he would collapse.</p><p>iwaizumi wobbled to oikawa and sat down on the bed. he got pulled in, laying next to oikawa. oikawa moved to lay on iwaizumi’s chest; listening to his steady heartbeat.</p><p>“what would you do if i asked you out?” oikawa said in a hushed tone. he looked at iwaizumi with wide eyes.</p><p>iwaizumi was quiet. he had to think about it. what would he say? yes, probably. “um.. i’d say yeah.”</p><p>“will you be my boyfriend, hajime?”</p><p>iwaizumi gawked at oikawa. why so sudden? his throat felt dry as if he never drank any water his whole life. “uh, yeah. i will.” he murmured.</p><p>oikawa practically jumped off the bed. he hurried to hug hajime, wrapping his arms around iwaizumi’s neck. he placed a kiss on iwaizumi’s cheek and smiled at the raven.</p><p>“don’t be so shy, iwa! we’re dating now!” oikawa’s smile was so big, iwaizumi was sure his cheeks were hurting but oikawa showed no sign of pain.</p><p>“i love you.” was the first thing iwaizumi said after seconds of silence. oikawa gasped.</p><p>“i.. love you too.” oikawa whispered before claiming iwaizumi’s lips once more.</p><p>the two ended up binging some stupid show and falling asleep together in each other’s arms.</p><p>“you should smile more. you look pretty like that.” iwaizumi casually complimented oikawa, staring at the tv screen.</p><p>oikawa blushed, covering his face. “iwa-chan!” he moaned, lightly hitting iwaizumi’s chest.</p><p>“i’m just telling the truth!”</p><p>“i’m trying to watch this movie but you’re making me blush!”</p><p>“isn’t that good?”</p><p>“no!” oikawa shrieked, throwing a random pillow at iwaizumi’s head.</p><p>“shittykawa!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>